Command Card
Overview Expansion Core Set Player, 0 Cost * Celebration (x2) * Sit Tight (x2) * Take Initiative (x2) Player, 1-3 Cost * Ferocity * Covering Fire Any Figure, 0 Cost * Deadeye (x2) * Element of Surprise (x2) * Expose Weakness (x2) * Fleet Footed (x2) * Planning (x2) * Rally (x2) * Recovery (x2) * Take Cover (x2) * To the Limit (x2) * Urgency (x2) Any Figure, 1-3 Cost * Pummel (x2) * Marksman (x2) Other Traits * Hunter Protocol (Droid) * Guardian Stance (Guardian) * Maximum Firepower (Heavy Weapon) * Price on Their Heads (Hunter) Hero Cards * Sarlacc Sweep (Diala Passil) * Burst Fire (Fenn Signis) * Furious Charge (Gaarkhan) * Take It Down (Gideon Argus) * One in a Million (Jyn Odan) * Shadow Ops (Mak Eshka'rey) Luke Skywalker (Hero of the Rebellion) * Deflection (x2) (Force User) * Telekinetic Throw (Force User) * Knowledge and Defense (Force User, Rebel Only) * Meditation (Force User, Rebel Only) * Son of Skywalker (Luke Skywalker) Darth Vader (Lord of the Sith) * Lure of the Dark Side (Force User, Imperial) * Regroup (x2) (Leader) * Close the Gap (Player) * Lord of the Sith (Darth Vader) * Force Lightning (Force User, Imperial) Chewbacca (Loyal Wookiee) * Adrenaline (Player) * Hold Ground (Guardian) * Roar (Wookiee or Creature) * Wookiee Rage (x2) (Wookiee) * Debts Repaid (Chewbacca) Han Solo (Scoundrel) * Inspiring Speech (Leader) * Reposition (Leader) * Disable (Smuggler) * Slippery Target (x2) (Smuggler or Spy) * I Make My Own Luck (Han Solo) Rebel Saboteurs * Collect Intel (x2) (Player) * Emergency Aid (Any Figure) * Change of Plans (Any Figure) * Lock On (Heavy Weapon) * Hide in Plain Sight (Spy) Rebel Troopers * Provoke (Player) * Reinforcements (x2) (Player) * Strength in Numbers (Player) * Focus (Any Figure) * Grenadier (Trooper) General Weiss (Field Commander) * Explosive Weaponry (x2) (Heavy Weapon) * New Orders (Leader) * Heavy Armor (Vehicle) * Overrun (Vehicle) * Endless Reserves (General Weiss) Royal Guard Champion * Counter Attack (Brawler) * Parting Blow (x2) (Brawler) * Cripple (Brawler or Hunter) * Bodyguard (x2) (Guardian) * Flurry of Blades (Royal Guard Champion) IG-88 (Assassin Droid) * Overdrive (Player) * Repair (x2) (Any Figure) * Merciless (x2) (Hunter) * Dirty Trick (Smuggler or Hunter) * Blaze of Glory (IG-88) Twin Shadows *Cruel Strike (Any Figure) *Stay Down (Biv Bodhrik) *Hidden Trap (Saska Teft) R2-D2 (Loyal Astromech) & C-3PO (Human-Cyborg Relations) * Hard to Hit (Any Figure) * Single Purpose (Any Figure) * Devotion (Droid) * Etiquette and Protocol (C-3PO) * Terminal Network (R2-D2) Kayn Somos (Trooper Commander) * Squad Swarm (Player) * Rank and File (Trooper) * Rally the Troops (Kayn Somos) Boba Fett (Infamous Bounty Hunter) * Jump Jets (Any Small Figure) * Capture the Weary (Hunter) * Mandalorian Tactics (Boba Fett) Wookiee Warriors * Improvised Weapons (Any Figure) * Parting Blow (x2) (Brawler) * Wild Fury (Creature or Wookiee) Stormtroopers * Reinforcements (x2) (Player) * Set for Stun (Any Figure) * Stealth Tactics (Any Small Figure) Hired Guns * Of No Importance (Player) * Slippery Target (x2) (Smuggler or Spy) * Smuggled Supplies (Smuggler) Alliance Smuggler * Self-Defense (Any Figure) * Smuggled Supplies (Smuggler) * Smuggler's Tricks (Smuggler) * Heart of Freedom (Any Rebel Figure) Bantha Rider * Opportunistic (Any Mercenary Figure) * Parting Blow (x2) (Brawler) * Jundland Terror (x2) (Player) * Crush (Any Massive Figure) Return to Hoth * Harsh Environment (Player) * Set a Trap (Player) * Overcharged Weapons (Any Ready Vehicle) * Negation (Player) * Survival Instincts (Creature) * Size Advantage (Any Large Figure) * Coordinated Attack (Loku Kanoloa) * Miracle Worker (MHD-19) * Master Operative (Verena Talos) Leia Organa (Rebel Commander) * Behind Enemy Lines (Spy) * I Can Feel It (Force User) * There is Another (Leia Organa) Echo Base Troopers * Against the Odds (Player) * Efficient Tavel (Player) * Hit and Run (Any Figure) General Sorin (Vicious Tactician) * Fuel Upgrade (Player) * Field Tactician (Any Figure) * Optimal Bombardment (General Sorin) Dengar (Ruthless Killer) * Brace Yourself (Any Figure) * Dangerous Bargains (Player) * Payback (Dengar)